mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Elle Fanning
| birthplace = Conyers, Georgia, U.S. | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 2001 – present }} Mary Elle Fanning (born April 9, 1998), credited as Elle Fanning, is an American actress. She is the younger sister of actress Dakota Fanning. Personal life Fanning was born in Conyers, Georgia, the daughter of Joy (née Arrington), who played tennis professionally, and Steve Fanning, who played minor league baseball for the St. Louis Cardinals and now works as an electronics salesman in Los Angeles.1 rootsweb Her maternal grandfather is American football player Rick Arrington, and her aunt is ESPN reporter Jill Arrington. Fanning is the younger sister of Dakota Fanning, also an actress.Elle Fanning FAQ, Totally Elle She is of half German descent, and her last name is of Irish origin. Fanning and her family are members of the Southern Baptist Convention. She has been quoted as saying "We're just normal sisters. We both go to school and we just play together.""We're just normal sisters. We both go to school and we just play together." Elle Fanning Quotes, Totally Elle Career Fanning began her acting career by playing the younger version of her older sister Dakota's characters in both the mini-series Taken and the movie I Am Sam. In 2002, at the age of four, Fanning won her first role independent of her sister, in the comedy Daddy Day Care. In 2003, Fanning filmed The Door in the Floor opposite Jeff Bridges and Kim Basinger. Anecdotal evidence of her young skill was seen in the decision to cast her in the role of Ruth in The Door in the Floor. The film's producers had originally planned to hire identical twins for the intense shooting schedule, but were so impressed with Fanning that they used only her.Elle Fanning Biography, NetGlimse Late in 2003, Fanning filmed ''Because of Winn-Dixie'' in the small role of Sweetie Pie Thomas. In 2004, she did voicework in the English dubbed version of Miyazaki's animated film My Neighbor Totoro, in the role of Mei. Later that same year, she filmed I Want Someone To Eat Cheese With. In early 2005, Fanning filmed scenes in Charlotte's Web as the "future granddaughter" of Fern Arable played by Dakota Fanning. However, the scenes didn't make the final cut. In mid 2005, she played Debbie, the daughter of Brad Pitt and Cate Blanchett in the Academy Award-winning film Babel. In early 2006, Fanning filmed scenes in both The Nines and Déjà Vu. In mid 2006 she filmed The Lost Room a sci-fi TV mini-series. By the end of 2006, Fanning began to book lead roles. Her first being in Reservation Road playing Emma Learner, the grieving daughter of Joaquin Phoenix and Jennifer Connelly. The film deals with the aftermath of a tragic car accident in which Emma's brother is killed. Late in 2008, she had a small part in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button as a younger version of Cate Blanchett's character (as opposed to Babel where Fanning played her daughter). Mid-year 2007, Fanning filmed Phoebe in Wonderland as the title role Phoebe. It is the fantastical tale of a little girl who won't - or can't - follow the rules. It also stars Felicity Huffman and was released in March 2009. From July to October 2007, Fanning filmed Nutcracker: The Untold Story, playing Mary. Set in 1920's Vienna, this is a tale of a little girl whose godfather gives her a special doll one Christmas Eve. The movie was filmed in Budapest, Hungary and is expected to be released late 2010.Nutcracker: The Untold Story, IMDB In March 2008, Fanning and her sister Dakota were scheduled to star in My Sister's Keeper, but the opportunity fell through when Dakota learned she would have to shave her head. They were immediately replaced by Abigail Breslin and Sofia Vassilieva.Abigail Breslin Is My Sister's Keeper, Rotten Tomatoes Variety reported in April 2009 that Fanning would be starring in Academy Award-winning screenwriter Sofia Coppola's new film, Somewhere. The plot centres around a "bad-boy" actor who is forced to re-evaluate his life when his daughter, played by Fanning, arrives unexpectedly.Sofia Coppola books Marmont film - Entertainment News, Variety Fanning has been cast in J.J. Abrams' sci-fi film Super 8. Cast Set for J.J. Abrams' Super 8, ComingSoon.net Filmography Notable TV guest appearances Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1998 births Category:American film actors Category:American child actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American Christians Category:Southern Baptists Category:American actors of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of German descent Category:Actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:People from Rockdale County, Georgia Category:Living people ar:إيل فانينغ da:Elle Fanning de:Elle Fanning es:Elle Fanning fr:Elle Fanning id:Elle Fanning it:Elle Fanning nl:Elle Fanning ja:エル・ファニング pl:Elle Fanning pt:Elle Fanning ru:Фэннинг, Эль sl:Elle Fanning fi:Elle Fanning sv:Elle Fanning tr:Elle Fanning vi:Elle fanning